


Meta Crisis

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just becauseA "Journey's End" fix-it.  Enjoy :=)





	Meta Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> Just because
> 
> A "Journey's End" fix-it. Enjoy :=)

******

The Doctor groaned under his breath as he rubbed at his eyes. He could probably use some sleep, but it was to sleep when Rose's face kept flashing before his mind's eye. Like the coward he was, he ran away again, left her alone on a beach with a clone of himself, and now, with Donna's memories of him having been erased, he was alone once more.

Stepping away from the console, he grimaced as he tripped over something. Looking down, he saw with a bit of annoyance it was part of the canister that had held his spare hand, most of the larger pieces had been obliterated in the blast of energy that given birth to the metacrisis but a few smaller pieces remained.

Groaning, he crouched down and began to pick up the fragments, pausing at the golden glow shimmering on the very edge of one. Frowning, he sat back on his heels, examining it.

"What are you?" he wondered, watching as the golden shimmer twisted and changed, becoming three-dimensional, almost looking like a blob of gelatin.

Suddenly, the 'blob' flared, the force sending him onto his back as it grew into a wide, vaugly spherical shape, a mournful howling wind filling the TARDIS as something began moving within the sphere, the vauge impression of a hand reaching for him as the sound of a heartbeat filled the room, growing louder and faster as an arm suddenly burst from the sphere, like a creature from its egg, the still-forming fingers grasping and reaching at the air before a loud, startled scream filled the air.

With a sudden flash, the golden sphere vanished, revealing a nude figure curled into a ball on the floor panting for breath.

Panting for breath himself, The Doctor sat up, staring.

"Rose..." he panted out as the figure slowly sat up, staring at him.

"Doctor?" she asked, looking around "wait, we were with the others, and...," she trailed off, confused as she slow got to her feet, yelping in surprise at her nudity.

"Rose...," The Doctor slowly approched her, realizing what had happened, some of the residual energy had created a meta-crisis clone of Rose, but while his clone was part Human, hers must have been part Time Lord.

But none of that mattered right now, not when he had her back.

Shoving aside his worries and fears, he surged forward, pulling her close, holding her tightly.

Pulling away, she looked up at him sheepishly.

"Uh...why, am I naked?" she wondered.

He laughed.

"I'll explain later"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
